newyearpartyfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year party Wiki
How to Organize New Year Party This page is devoted to such an important theme as "How to celebrate New Year". You can also find here instructions which might help to organize New Year Party. Some interesting facts about how people spend New Year in different countries - The Brazilian New Year celebration, also know in Brazilian Portuguese by the French word Reveillon, is one of the country's main holidays, and officially marks the beginning of the summer holidays, that usually end by Carnival. - The French call New Year's Eve "le Réveillon".It is usually celebrated with a feast called le Réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre. This feast customarily includes special dishes like foie gras and drinks like champagne. - In Iceland the biggest new year events are usually in the greater Reykjavik area. Icelanders are especially fond to fireworks and sometimes the firework shows can be considered tourist attractions. - In the United States, New Year's Eve is a major social holiday. One of the top destination cities for New Year's Eve from 2003 to 2006 has been New York. New Year time around the world New Year's Eve or Old Year's Night is on December 31, the final day of the Gregorian year, and the day before New Year's Day. New Year's Eve is a separate observance from the observance of New Year's Day. In modern Western practice, New Year's Eve is celebrated with parties and social gatherings spanning the transition of the year at midnight. Many cultures use fireworks and other forms of noise making in part of the celebration. How to organize New Year Party with frineds and family If you are going to spend New Year with frineds and family, read these instructions before What better way to celebrate the big night than with family and friends? It doesn't matter where you whoop it up, as long you can say you rang in the new year with loved ones. Instructions Step 1 Create the guest list. Step 2 Send invitations or notify everyone of where the festivities will begin - preferably somebody's house. Step 3 Use the Internet to find out about First Night celebrations in your area. Type in "first night" or "New Year's Eve." Step 4 Determine what kind of event you'd like to see on New Year's Eve, if any. If you're a funny group, you may want to go to a comedy club. If you're musical, consider a concert. Step 5 Determine what kind of hors d'oeuvres and beverages will be served. Step 6 Buy the comestibles in advance of the party. Step 7 Decorate the location of the party with streamers and confetti. Step 8 Set up the food on the eve of the party. Remember to chill the champagne (or sparkling cider if it is a non-alcoholic event). Step 9 Go to the event or series of events, if any. Then return to the central location. Step 10 Pop open and pour the champagne just before the clock strikes midnight. Step 11 Toast your loved ones. Step 12 Kiss your favorite relative when the clocks strikes midnight. Step 13 Spend the next day cleaning up the mess. How to organize New Year Party at home What if you are going to stay at home and have fun, our instructions will help you! Step 1 Decorate your house, or at least the room in which you plan to spend New Year's Eve. Decorate with streamers, stars and confetti. Step 2 Invite some of your favorite people over for an end-of-the-year meal. Make sure you give them advance warning. Step 3 Prepare most of the meal before the evening begins. You don't want to cook, either for yourself or for your guests, when you should be celebrating. Step 4 Explain your resolutions and have your guests do the same over dinner. Step 5 Discuss or think about why you have chosen these particular goals. Step 6 Light a fire or candles as the clock ticks down. Step 7 Open and pour champagne or sparkling cider. Step 8 Toast each other and yourself when the clock strikes midnight Probably you can make your own instruction... - how to organize New Year Party with your classmates - how to organize theme party - ... Latest activity Category:Browse Category:New Year Category:party